Being Looney Lovegood
by MYSELF14
Summary: “Genie und Wahnsinn liegen nah beieinander“ –wer könnte das besser wissen als Luna „Looney“ Lovegood? Eine Ravenclaw mit Butterbierkorken an den Ohren verspottet und geächtet von allen. Wie verrückt ist sie wirklich? Oder wie es bei testedich.de heisst:


**_Being "Looney" Lovegood_**

**_Inhalt:_**"Genie und Wahnsinn liegen nah beieinander" –wer könnte das besser wissen als Luna „Looney" Lovegood? Eine Ravenclaw mit Butterbierkorken an den Ohren- verspottet und geächtet von allen. Wie verrückt ist sie wirklich? Oder wie es bei testedich.de heisst: „Wie Genie sind Sie?"

**_Disclaimer:_** Alles ist persönliches Eigentum von JKR

**_Widmung_**: Allen, die nie normal sein wollte und von anderen dazu gezwungen wurden.

„…": jemand spricht

….: Luna „spricht"

_Untertitel:_

_**Ode an die Normalität**_

"Hey Looney! Wieder mal auf der Jagd nach nem unschlappigen Fallaffelfresser? Oder ist es diesmal ein Wesen das nicht nur in deinem Kopf existiert? Wäre ja mal ne echte Abwechslung!"

Gelächter. Dieses Geräusch begleitet mein Leben.

Manche hören Pfiffe oder andächtiges Gemurmel- ich höre immer nur Gelächter. Wo ich gehe, wo ich stehe, es ist immer da. Fast vertraut geworden, mit der Zeit.

Sie halten mich verrückt. Ich weiss das. Ich bin nicht dumm. Wieso glaubt ihr, bin ich wohl in Ravenclaw? Meine schriftlichen Noten sind aussergewöhnlich. Genie und Wahnsinn liegen nah bei einander, nicht wahr? Gebt es zu- der Gedanken ist euch auch schon durch den Kopf geschossen. Ich nehme es euch nicht mal übel- ihr habt ja Recht; Ich BIN wahnsinnig. Das steht ohne Zweifel fest. Ich kleide mich anders und erzähle von Dingen, die ganz offensichtlich Blödsinn sind. Ich bin verrückt, das denkt ihr doch auch, stimmts?

Ja, vielleicht bin ich wahnsinnig. Warum nicht? Mache ich mein Leben dadurch schlechter oder weniger lebenswert? Habe ich durch meine Verrücktheit jegliches Recht auf meine Menschenwürde verloren? Sagt mir warum! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr verachtet zu werden. Es scheint, als würde mich nichts berühren. Als wären meine Gedanken viel zu weit weg, als dass ich euch lästern hören könnte.

Ich höre euch- glaubt mir, ich höre euch. Ihr redet über mich wie über ein exotisches, aber leider verstandloses Tier. Ihr bestaunt mich, als sässe ich hinter Gittern. Eure abschätzigen Kommentare sind wie vergammeltes Futter, das ihr mir hinwerft. Nur um zu sehen, wie ich aus meiner Höhle krieche und mich auf das einzig Normale stürze, dass ich in die Finger kriegen kann.

Ich verabscheue euch alle. Eure zwanghafte Normalität, euer beschränkter Horizont, eure hirnverbrannten Regeln und Zwänge die euren Verstand in seinen ohnehin schon kleinen Grenzen beschränken. Grenzen, Beschränkungen und Regeln nur um nicht den so genannten Wahnsinn zu verfallen, der schon so viele Leute geholt und verwirrt hat.

Leute wie mich, das denkt ihr doch. Die verrückte, bemitleidenswerte Looney. Lächerlich. Ich bin um einiges vernünftiger als ihr es je sein werdet. Ich kenne beide Seiten. Die NORMALE Welt, die einem die Luft raubt und einen einsperrt. Und die andere Welt. Die freie Welt. Freiheit gegen die Achtung der restlichen Menschheit. Mein ganzes Leben lang hab ich gedacht ich würde es schaffen! Ich dachte es wäre möglich ohne diese Zwänge zu leben. Einfach frei und unbeschwert. Nur ich selbst sein.

Es hat nicht geklappt. In der ganzen Freiheit habe ich mich verloren. Ich bin zu einer Rolle geworden. Immer ausgeflippter und eigenartiger. ZU einzigartig, selbst für mich. Ich hab mich verloren in meinem selbst gemachten Gefängnis aus bizarren und skurrilen Eigenarten. Ich habe verloren. Meinen persönlichen Krieg gegen die Normalität. Ich ergebe mich- das Experiment ist gescheitert. Und ich bin es auch. Ich habe es in dem Moment gemerkt, als ich meine Geliebte Ginny sagen hörte: „Looney ist eine nette Abwechslung, etwas über das man sich amüsieren kann und garantiert ein guter Mensch, aber Merlin; ich bin so dankbar nicht im gleichen Haus mit ihr sein zu müssen". Dafür erntete sie natürlich Gelächter. Wie jeder, der seine Meinung über meinen Geisteszustand offen tut. Und da ist es wieder- mein ständiger Begleiter; das Gelächter. Aber damit ist jetzt genug- ab sofort werden alle betreten zu Boden gucken, wenn jemand meinen Namen sagt. Ihr alle werdet euch in Grund und Boden schämen, für all das, das ihr über mich gesagt habt. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich mich selbst aufgebe um wirklich frei zu sein. Denn heute ist der Tag, an dem ich sterbe.

_Sie sprang_

Am nächsten Tag wurde ihr Abschiedsbrief in der Tasche ihrer unnatürlich verdreht da liegenden Leiche. Er wurde vorgelesen und jeder fühlte, wie schwer sich wahre Schuld anfühlt. Die Schuld am Tod eines Menschen. Für einen Menschen war es besonders hart- für den (aus psychologischer Sicht) „Auslöser". Ginevra Weasley. Die grosse Liebe des Mädchens, das nun in einem klatschmohnroten Sarg auf der Wiese am See aufgebahrt war- die letzte Extravaganz, die sich „Looney" Luna Lovegood geleistet hatte.


End file.
